


Voice

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie has worked on something in secret to make extra special his proposal to Claire.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> A quick plot bunny inspired by something I read on Instagram.

I met Jamie one year ago today. He dislocated his shoulder moving some boxes at the restaurant his family run and where he worked as a chef and he was designated to me as a patient. He came to the hospital accompanied with Ellen, his mother. As I entered the room, she started signing to him. He was deaf since birth, his mother told me as she translated our conversation. A part of me felt flustered with him, handsome and physically attractive, with bright blue eyes and his mother's fiery red hair, and also seemingly sweet and patient as I worked around him. He left the hospital few hours later, his shoulder back on place and driven again by his mother. I said my goodbyes and went back to work to attend my next patient.

He came back a week later, he was accompanied this time by his sister, Jenny. They were seemingly waiting for something at the hospital entrance while I was leaving for home. She quickly signed something to him before come to me. 'I'm so sorry to disturb ye, Doctor Beauchamp.' She told me. 'Ye ken my dumb brother there. Ye mended him the other day.'

'Yes, Jamie.' I answered, looking at him, waiting nervously few steps back. 'Is his shoulder OK?'

'Aye,' Jenny signed back to him again before carry on. 'He made me bring him back here, because...' she sighed loudly. 'Because he wants to ask ye for a date and he wasna sure ye would understand signing.'

I smiled, some people would think weird of it, but for some reason, I found it cute. I went to him, writing my phone number on a piece of paper and I gave it to him. He seemed the happiest man on Earth and kept smiling as his sister translated my acceptance about going out with him. We part ways at the parking lot, exchanging wishful glances as his sister told him about how dumb he was for even think in something like that. "I'm so sorry for use my sister to ask ye." He texted me just I arrived home.

"It's OK, I can understand."

"Do ye like Scottish food?" He texted me next.

"A bit."

"Then come to the Lallybroch restaurant on Friday, at 8, and I'll prepare some for ye." "'Tis my family's place. I work there as a chef."

"I know, your mother told me as I was attending you the other day." "I'll be there"

I past the rest of the week researching BSL, learning enough to be able to talk with Jamie during the dinner. I also past hours through my my wardrobe and then through shops looking for a perfect dress for the date. It was going to be my first date on ages, after the break-up with my boyfriend of nine years, Frank, and I really liked Jamie, so I wanted to be as perfect as it was possible. I arrived at the restaurant five minutes before 8pm, on a new dress for the occasion. "Ye're beautiful." Jenny said as he signed to me.

"Thank you." I signed to him, his smile growing as I went through. "I've learned some words for tonight. You look beautiful too." He blushed, as he took me in, introducing me to the rest of his family- Brian, his father, Willie, his elder brother and Ian Jenny's husband,telling me then about his younger brother, Rabbie, still on school and doing homework at home, in the flat just upstairs the restaurant. We were sit on a private table, talking about how we had past the hours prior to the dinner. Soon the food was served to us by one of restaurant workers. It was one of the most delicious plates I had ever tasted. "Did you cook this? It's amazing." He nodded to me. "Jamie you're a star." He wheezed and I could see his family doing it too from a far. Jamie took a small notebook from his jacket and scribbled something to me.

"What ye just said. It isna star. It means vagina." I blushed and wheezed myself.

"Oh, God, I wonder what your family thinks we're talking about." I said.

"'Tis a common mistake for newbies, dinna fash lass.'

I went home like on a cloud, wrong word apart, it was one of the best and funniest nights I had ever passed and I couldn't wait to see Jamie again. We keep seeing each other for a week or two, going to museums or to a theatre he knew had BSL interpreters on stage. Finally, one night, after drinks on a pub, I took him to my flat and invited him in. He froze with fear and then he told me. He had never had sex with a woman, due to his deafness, it was always difficult for him to get around new people and he was afraid of what I was going to think of him if he wasn't able to pleasure me as he wished. I told him to stop worrying and come upstairs. I took him to my bedroom and took my clothes off. He looked like he had seen Heaven. "Never seen a naked woman before?" I told him. 

"No' this close." He told me. "And no' one so beautiful." I smiled and kissed him, feeling his cock hard under his clothes. I helped him out of them and we laid in bed, fully naked for the first time. I took his hand and drove it through my body, guiding him to my breasts and then between my legs. He tentatively got a finger inside me. He liked my reaction as he soon added a second finger, moving them rhythmically. I flattened his hand, so his palm rubbed my clitoris and soon was squirming under him, pretty happy of the results or the lesson. As the orgasm faded I rolled on top of him, tasting his body with my tongue. He drew a sharp breath as I took him on my mouth, his hand grabbing hard the bed sheet. When I had enough I straddled him, taking him inside me. He rolled his eyes and grunted loudly as I sped up. His hands came instinctively to my hips to keep me in place. I came again just seconds before him, just plunging on top him as we recovered our breath. 

"I hope you liked it." I signed to him.

"It felt like my heart was goin' to burst." He answered languidly, but soon he rolled us back, getting on top of me. "Can I do it? Taste ye as ye just taste me." I laughed at the disbelieve that he was actually asking.

"Take your fill." I said as he started to run his course through my body with his tongue. When he arrived to his destination he was a bit tentative but soon he was taking me for a trip to Orgasm Town. At some point I wished my neighbour was deaf too as I was screaming louder that I had ever done. When he finish, he looked at me, hard cock in hand, again as if asking permission to come. I guided him inside me and let him have his way in me. 

"I love ye." He wrote on my skin as we recovered.

"I love you too." I wrote back on his, Jamie kissing me hard and then burrowing into each other as sleep came to us,

He moved on our six months mark. Some people at the hospital made weird comments about living with a guy who had lived with his parents until the ripe old age of 27, and what his mother thought. But the Frasers were the happiest seeing Jamie finally finding his soul mate and starting a life with her. And so today, our first anniversary, I had planned a couple of surprises for him, unaware that Jamie, was preparing for his own surprise. I heard him coming home, and soon he was hugging from behind, his lips on my neck. He turned me around and started signing. 'Claire, mo Sorcha. I have to tell ye something. This past weeks I havena been at the gym as ye thought. I always felt weird of havin' to use my sister to ask ye for our first date and I wanted to ask ye this properly. So, I've been going to a speech specialist to be able to do so." He went down a knee, got a small jewelry box out of his jacket and with a broken voice announced 'Will ye marry me?' I nodded, unable to speak through the tears that run down my cheeks at that moment. I went down to the floor with him, kissing him and holding him close to me. 

"You dumb idiot." I said. "You didn't have to take that much effort for this, I would have said yes even if you had asked Jenny to ask me again."

We went to bed, dinner be damned. We made love with me wearing only the ring he had just given me. Some time after, I got to remember about my own surprise. "Jamie." I told him on the dim light. "I have my own thing to tell to you. I took a test today at work. I'm pregnant." He smiled and kissed me hard.

"I already knew, or at least suspected it." He told me. "I noticed yer courses were late and that yer body is already changing. Yer breasts fuller and yer nipples darker." He kissed them. "Ye canna imagine how happy I am."

"I love you." I said before kiss him again.

'I love ye.' He said again, using his new found voice.


End file.
